1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the curing of arylsiloxane/silicate compositions and their subsequent etching in the fabrication of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various disclosures exist in the art in regard to the curing of siloxane-type polymers in the fabrication of coatings or layers suitable for use in electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,190 to J. Dubois et al. teaches that a polyvinylsiloxane resin can be irradiated by an electron beam to convert the resin to an insoluble product in the areas exposed. Non-bombarded areas are said to be thereafter eliminated "with the help of a solvent" (Col. 4, line 7) which is not further identified. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,609 to S. Takeda et al. teaches the thermal curing of ladder-type silsesquioxane polymers and also discloses the subsequent etching of the cured material with hydrofluoric acid (HF)-containing etchants (Col. 6, lines 48-61). The irradiation of ladder-type organosiloxane resins with energy rays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,685 to T. Kitakohji et al., but no discussion is contained in this patent in regard to any etching of the cured resin material produced from the irradiation step.